Nurse Angel Ririka SOS: Episode List
1- "Shiroki Tenshi Maiorite" ("The White Angel Comes to Earth") (白き 天使 舞い降りて) Airdate: 07 July, 1995 2- "Bara no Hanataba ha Kiken na Kaori" ("A Rose Bouquet with a Dangerous Scent") (バラ の 花束 は 危険 な 香り) Airdate: 14 July, 1995 3- "Densetsu ha Tooki Hoshi wo Koete" ("A Legend from Beyond the Stars) (伝説 は 時 星 を 超えて) Airdate: 21 July, 1995 4- "Chiisana Yuujou no Hajimari" ("The Beginning of a Small Friendship") (小さな 友情 の 始まり) Airdate: 28 July, 1995 5- "Kagayaku Chikara Ushinawanaide" ("Don't Lose That Shining Power") (輝く 力 失わないで) Airdate: 04 August, 1995 6- "Akogare ha Kiri no Naka ni" ("Adoration in the Mist") (憧れ 和 霧 の 中 に) Airdate: 11 August, 1995 7- "Omoide ha Houseki no Hikari" ("Memories are Shining Jewels") (思い出 は 宝石 の 光) Airdate: 18 August, 1995 8- "Surechigai nagara Hohoende" ("Smiling as We Pass Each Other By") (すれ違い ながら Hohoende) Airdate: 25 August, 1995 9- "Hikari yo Hontou no Kao wo Oshiete" ("Holy Light! Show Me His True Face") (光 の 本当 の 顔 を 教えて) Airdate: 01 September, 1995 10- "Hajimete no Tomadoi" ("Confused for the First Time") (初めて の 戸惑い) Airdate: 08 September, 1995 11- "Inochi no Hana wo Motomete" ("Searching For The Flower Of Life") (命 の 花 を 求めて) Airdate: 15 September, 1995 12- "Kanon, Hikari ni Magirete" ("Kanon, Lost in the Light") (カノン, 光 に まみれて) Airdate: 22 September, 1995 13- "Kizuna ha Tatakau Chikara to Natte" ("Our Ties Give Us Power to Fight") (絆 は 戦う 力 と なって) Airdate: 29 September, 1995 14- "Hoshi ni Kieta Kanon" ("Kanon Has Gone to the Stars") (星 に 消えた カノン) Airdate: 06 October, 1995 15- "Sayonara ga Ienai mama" ("I'll Never Get Over Saying Goodbye") (さよなら が 言えない ママ) Airdate: 13 October, 1995 16- "Tenshi no Chikai Futatabi" ("The Angel's Oath Made Anew") (天使 の 近い 再び) Airdate: 20 October, 1995 17- "Yami ni Mukau Futatsu no Hikari" ("Two Lights Face the Darkness") (闇 に 向かう ２つ の 光) Airdate: 27 October, 1995 18- "Tennyo no Inori Akaku Utsuete" ("Prayer of the Tennyo, Shining Red") (天女の祈り赤くUtsueteん) Airdate: 03 November, 1995 19- "Yomigaeru Inochi no Kagayaki" ("Resurrection of the Light of Life") (よみがえる命の輝き) Airdate: 10/Nov/1995 20- "Kanon Futatabi" ("Kanon, Once Again") (カノン 再び) Airdate: 17 November, 1995 21- "Touzakerareta Kokoro" ("A Heart Out of Reach") (当座蹴られた 心) Airdate: 24 November, 1995 22- "Kanashii Shinjitsu" ("The Sad Truth") (悲しい 真実) Airdate: 01 December, 1995 23- "Seinaru Negai Damida de Yurete" ("Holy Wish, Swaying on a Tear") (聖なる 願い ダミだ で 揺れて) Airdate: 08/December, 1995 24- "Dewey Aratanaru Kagayaki" ("Dewey Shines Anew") (Dewey 新たなる 輝き) Airdate: 15 December, 1995 25- "Manekareta Saigo no Party" ("Invited to the Final Party") (招かれた 最後 の ぱｒｔｙ) Airdate: 22 December, 1995 26- " Okaerinasai.." ("Welcome Home...") (おかえりなさい..) Airdate: 05 January, 1996 27- "Osawagase Oujo no Hitomebore" ("Taken with a Troublesome Princess") (Osawagase Oujo no ひとめぼれ) Airdate: 12 January, 1996 28- "Tokimeku Odeko ni Hi ga Sashite" ("The Sun Shines on a Beautiful Brow") (ときめく おでこ に 日 が さして) Airdate: 19 January, 1996 29- "Kanaete, Chiisana Negai wo" ("Please, Grant a Small Wish") (叶えて, 小さな 願い を) Airdate: 26 January, 1996 30- "Mahou no Kutsu ga Hashitteta" ("The Magic Shoes are Running") (魔法 の 靴 が 走ってた) Airdate: 02/Feb/1996 31- "Karin ga Watashita Chocolate" ("Karin's Gift of Chocolate") (かりん が 私 チョコァて) Airdate: 09 February, 1996 32- "Moshikashite Inouchi no Hana?" ("Could This Be the Flower of Life?") (もしかして Inochi no Hana?) Airdate: 16 February, 1996 33- "Kiken na Shi ni Egao Kesarete" ("Smiles Erased by a Dangerous Poem") (危険 な 市 に 笑顔 消されて) Airdate: 23 February, 1996 34- "Akasareta Saigono Unmei" ("Her Final Destiny, Revealed") (明かされた最後の運命) Airdate: 01 March, 1996 Kanon was with Helena, who was sleeping in her bed. Helena was in pretty bad condition. Helena: Kanon? Kanon: I'm here. Helena: Is the flower of life going to be found. Kanon: We will find it for sure. With the green vaccine, we'll make Earth and Queen Earth back the way it was. Ririka was at home. Her family was in the living room. Ririka went around asking, "What day is next Friday?" But everyone kept ignoring Ririka. Then Ririka got upset and ran off. She went up to her own room. Ririka's family knew about Ririka's birthday, but they were keeping it a secret because they were going to have a party for her. Seiya was sitting at his window sill with the window open, playing his little guitar and singing. Ririka called out to him from her window and asked him what day it was next Friday. But Seiya didn't give her the answer that she wanted, so Ririka slammed her window shut. Seiya was secretly saving some of his money to buy a present for Ririka. The next day at school Ririka was very happy as Karin and Anna had remembered her birthday. Then Miyuki came and said that she would let herself be invited to Ririka's birthday party. Ririka hadn't invited her yet. On the way home from school, Seiya saw a large telescope in a store window. He went into the store, which was very dark. A strange voice said, "Welcome" and Seiya immediately knew that something was wrong. Meanwhile, Ririka was feeling very happy. Mimina went up to her, a little upset that Ririka was feeling so happy. Ririka: Mimina, you can come to my birthday party too. Mimina: What about the flower of life? Even if you find it now, it might be too late. Ririka: What do you mean it might be too late? Mimina: My sister is very sick. She can't see much any more. Ririka: I'm looking for the flower of life with Seiya, but we can't find it anywhere. I didn't know your sister was that bad.. Mimina: It's not just for my sister! If you don't find it, it will be the end of this earth too! Then Mimina ran off. Meanwhile at the store, the dark joker was showing Seiya some images of the future. It was of the nurse angel struggling. The dark joker said that even the nurse angel wouldn't be able to save them. Ririka was sitting on a park bench by herself. She was feeling depressed. Ririka said to herself: Maybe I'm not supposed to be thinking of fun things like a birthday party, since I haven't found the flower of life yet. But I tried very hard this year, since my 10th birthday. I wanted to give myself a little reward. But I didn't know Helena was that bad.. Then Ririka dropped her magic notebook, and it popped open. It showed the traces of the dark joker. Ririka rushed to the store and burst inside. Seiya was fighting the dark joker. Ririka transformed into the nurse angel. The nurse angel was going to fight the dark joker monster. Monster: Even if you defeat me, nothing will change. The monsters that the black vaccine creates is unlimited. But you don't have much green vaccine left. The nurse angel attacked the monster, but the monster got away easily. The monster said that the room was full of the dark energy so she couldn't win. Then Seiya spotted a bottle full of the black vaccine. Seiya: Hey dark joker! You need the black vaccine too right? Then Seiya spilled all of the black vaccine onto the floor, and broke the bottle. Seiya told Ririka to attack, and the nurse angel blasted the monster. "Angel shine scroll! Angel aid bomb beam!" As the monster got destroyed, he said to Seiya: You're body got infected by the black vaccine.. After the monster got destroyed, the nurse angel looked for Seiya. Seiya was on the ground, and was in pretty bad shape. Seiya was sleeping in a hospital bed, and his father (the doctor) was checking him. Ririka asked if Seiya would be all right, and he said, "It's probably just the influenza that's going around right now. He just needs some rest and good food to get better." The next day after school, Ririka came to take care of Seiya, who was still in the hospital bed. She brought some fruits and the notes from school. Then Mimina also came. Mimina: What are you doing here? Ririka: I'm looking after Seiya. Mimina: You have some important things to do as the nurse angel. I'll take care of Seiya. Mimina brought some bananas, but Ririka said that Seiya didn't like bananas. Mimina also brought some classic novels, but Ririka said that Seiya only read manga. Mimina then left, saying that she would come back the next day. Then Seiya collapsed again. Ririka called Seiya's father again. That evening, Ririka couldn't eat much as she was too worried about Seiya. But her family all told her that she had to eat a lot and be healthy so that she can take care of Seiya. That night Ririka went to Seiya and kept nursing him. Ririka: His cold is getting worse. Why? Isn't it a cold? The next day Mimina came again, and found Seiya and Ririka sleeping. Ririka was murmuring, "Seiya" so Mimina became curious and took a look inside Ririka's dream. There were many images of little Seiya and Ririka. Then Mimina saw a strange image. She saw a place with a lot of flowers. It was the flower of life. There was also a nurse angel. But that nurse angel wasn't Ririka! Mimina: It can't be! Then Mimina (who was very shocked) ran off. Ririka woke up because of the noise. Seiya was still struggling. Ririka was going to call for Seiya's father, but Seiya stopped her. Seiya: This isn't something that can get fixed with the hospital's medicine. Ririka: What do you mean? Seiya: This isn't a cold. The black vaccine has infected me. Ririka: Why didn't you tell me earlier! I can cure you. The nurse angel can cure you. Seiya: That's why I didn't tell you. Ririka: Why? Seiya: There's only enough green vaccine for one more shot. We can't use that up. Ririka: We can use it! Seiya: Stupid! If we use up the green vaccine, it would mean that we lost to the dark joker. Everyone's going to die. Not just you and me. Your family, and everyone. Everyone on Queen Earth too. You want that? Ririka: No! No.. but if you die now, I'll have nothing left. The nurse angel will do something about it. We'll find the flower of life. I can do it only because you're here with me. If I don't use the green vaccine now, I'm not a nurse angel. Ririka started crying. Then she transformed. "Seinaru chikara. Seinaru negai koko he." holy power. The holy wish. Come here. The nurse angel used the last of the green vaccine to cure Seiya. Seiya became healthy right away. Ririka: Maybe when I grow up I'll be a nurse. Seiya: I'll be a doctor. Meanwhile, Mimina was rushing so she can go back to Queen Earth. At the Moriya living room, everyone was looking at old pictures of Ririka. They were saying that Ririka had grown up so fast. Ririka took a peek and found out that everyone had actually remembered about her birthday. At Queen Earth, Mimina was crying next to Helena. Kanon was there and he couldn't believe what Mimina had told her. It was the day before Ririka's birthday. Ririka was in her room, and Kanon appeared in front of her. Ririka was very happy to see Kanon. But Kanon wasn't smiling. Kanon: Tomorrow, on your 11th birthday, you're going to die. Kanon: On your birthday, you're going to die. 35- "Shiroki Tenshi Eien ni" ("The White Angel for Eternity") (白き天使 永遠に) Airdate: 08/Mar/1996 Mimina was crying at Helena's bed. Mimina: Helena, I shouldn't have looked into her memory. She's my friend. I like Ririka a lot. Why does it have to be destined this way? Mimina: Isn't there any way to save Ririka? Isn't there a way to save you, Ririka, Earth, Queen Earth and everyone? Helena: The final battle is going to begin.. Ririka. In Ririka's room, Kanon was standing in front of Ririka. Ririka: Kanou-senpai, what did you just say? Kanou-senpai, it's a joke right? I'm going to die. Kanon: I found out why the flower of life couldn't be found. I found out why it wasn't anywhere on Earth. The answer was deep in your memory. You didn't know it yourself. There was a memory of a distant legend. Ririka: A memory that I didn't know myself. Kanon: In the distant past, the dark joker was on the Earth. To them the flower of life was the base of the black vaccine too. The nurse angel was born from the feeling of love and justice of everyone in the universe. She was just one girl who faced the dark joker. She made a decision, not to give the flower of life to the dark joker. She destroyed all of the flower of life herself. Ririka: The nurse angel did that.. Kanon: The dark joker lost their base for the black vaccine, so they returned to the darkness. But the nurse angel knew that the dark joker will revive, and there will be a day when the flower of life was needed again. So she combined a destiny with the flower of life. She put the seeds of the flower of life into her own life. Kanon: And now, the dark joker returned, and the nurse angel was revived. Ririka, that's you. You're the regeneration of the nurse angel. So the flower of life is you. Ririka: Then how can I take out the flower of life? Kanon: You should know how that can be done. Ririka crying: I don't know. I don't know. Then a flash of memory went through Ririka's mind. Kanon: The flower of life will bloom in exchange for the life of the nurse angel. Ririka: It can't be. It can't be, senpai! Kanon: The Earth is already infected by the black vaccine. The life of Princess Helena and Earth are about to get perished. Tomorrow, on your birthday, everything will be destroyed. Kanon started crying too. Kanon: The only person who can stop that is the flower of life, you. Ririka: It can't be.. It can't be.. Kanon: We need your life. Ririka: Please say it isn't true. Please say it isn't so. Help me, help me. Ririka's mother knocked on Ririka's door. She wanted to get Ririka so they can choose the cake for her birthday. But Ririka didn't answer. Madoka (mother) thought that Ririka had already gone to sleep. Ririka: Soon, the black vaccine will come destroy this peace. Ririka was lying on the floor of her room. Ririka: I want to live. I don't want to die. I want to keep on living. Meanwhile, Kanon was in his house thinking about Ririka. Helena talked to him (via telepathy). Helena: I'm sorry for making you feel so miserable. Kanon: Don't worry about my pain. But a destiny like this is too cruel for a 10 year old girl who had grown up with so much love. Helena: Even if there is such a thing as destiny, don't we humans have the power to change that.. Then Ririka came into Kanon's house. Ririka: Senpai, tomorrow there is a birthday party at my house. Everyone's going to celebrate my 11th birthday. Please wait for that to end. I want to finish it with a smile. Please come too. Then Ririka left. At Ririka's birthday party, everyone was having a great time. Everyone was trying to give Ririka their presents. Ririka: Thank you everyone. Thank you. There were 11 candles on Ririka's cake. All of the guests were going to give Ririka a message, one at a time, and then Ririka was going to blow out the candles one at a time. First it was Ririka's mother, then Ririka's father, Karin, Anna, Ririka's grandmother, Shou (Ririka's younger brother), Seiya's parents, and the people from Seiya's father's hospital. Then Miyuki and her friends arrived, along with Dewey. There was one candle left. Karin and Anna mentioned that Seiya wasn't around. Ririka: I'm happy to have been born. Then Ririka started crying. Seiya came carrying a large bouquet of flowers. Since Seiya had run out of money, he had made part of the bouquet out of tissues. Ririka: Thank you, Seiya. I'm very happy. Then Ririka and Seiya blew out the final candle together. Everyone left as the party ended. Ririka went out and saw Kanon (wearing a suit). Ririka: You came for me. Kanon: Happy birthday. Ririka: Thank you very much, senpai. Then Ririka cried and went into Kanon's arms. Meanwhile Dewey and Seiya were pigging out on the food. Seiya: Ririka's late.. Then they both rushed outside, and saw Kanon standing there. Kanon: Seiya, Dewey, I want you to watch her final act. Seiya: What!? Ririka was on a hill by herself. Ririka to herself: If there is a god, please if I'm ever going to be reborn, make me Moriya Ririka. Ririka: Seinaru chikara.. holy power.. Seiya and crying: Stop it! Don't die! Ririka: Seiya, Dewey, Kanou-senpai. Seiya: Why do you have to die! Dewey: You're the one who said it, nurse angel! That nobody was going to be sacrificed. Ririka: I've already decided. Seiya: Don't decide by yourself, stupid! We're going home, Ririka. Ririka: Don't come, Seiya! Ririka: I'm happy that I was the nurse angel. Because of me, I can protect all of the people that I love. Seiya: What about us? What about the people that loves you? Even if the Earth is saved, if you're not here, your mother and father, and me.. Ririka: Kanou-senpai, I have one last wish. If the Earth is saved, please erase the memory of me from my father, my mother, and everyone. Seiya: What? Ririka: If a person called Moriya Ririka never existed, nobody will be sad. Seiya: What are you saying, Ririka? Kanon: Ok, Ririka, I promise. Seiya: What, Kanon! I won't let you! Ririka: Seinaru chikara.. holy power.. Dewey: Ririka, Moriya Ririka! Ririka: Oh, Dewey called me Ririka. Dewey: I'll call you Ririka as many times as you like. The reason I stopped being the dark joker was not just because of the green vaccine. It's because you were there, Ririka. It's because of you. Ririka: Seinaru negai.. holy wish.. Seiya: Ririka.. Don't go! Ririka! Ririka: Koko he! here! Ririka began her transformation into the nurse angel. Then Helena used the last of her power to combine with Ririka to form a dual transformation (or something like that). animation here is identical to the bit of animation in the second OP, where Ririka and Helena come together and kiss. Ririka: The flower of life, I'll give you my life. Seiya: We promised! When you grow up that you'll become a nurse, and I'll become a doctor.. Ririka: Seiya.. Seiya: Ririka! Then the flower of life started growing. Seiya: Is this the flower of life? Kanon: The Earth is becoming full of the flower of life.. Seiya: Ririka! They all looked up to see a nurse angel holding Ririka in her arms. Then the nurse angel and Ririka both vanished. The flower of life started to spread. Seiya was crying and screaming out. Tears were streaming down Kanon's face. Dewey: It was saved, Ririka. The whole universe was saved because of your life. After the flower of life spread, the Earth became normal again. Ririka was lying in a pasture of the flower of life. Ririka's eyes opened. Ririka: I'm alive. Category:Nurse Angel Ririka SOS Page